


take strength from those that need you

by coolbreezemage



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Camping, Crushes, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multishipping, Nightmares, Polyshipping, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), brief violence in a dream, dimitri is a useless bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbreezemage/pseuds/coolbreezemage
Summary: Byleth dismounted and surveyed the soggy ground. “All right. Mercedes, Annette, Ingrid, you’re together. Felix, Ashe, Sylvain, you take the second tent. Dimitri and Dedue, you’re with me.”What choice had he but to obey her? Better she thought his hesitation an excess of formality than an admission of weakness, of his haunted broken mind and sleepless nights.-(Or, Dimitri has to share a tent with his crushes during a storm)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	take strength from those that need you

**Author's Note:**

> I love both these ships and can't help but imagine Dimitri crushing on them both, because his feelings for them are so intense. And maybe it'll develop into a polyship eventually, but I didn't tag this as the three of them because it's all pre-relationship and there's not much focus on a Dedueleth angle. 
> 
> Note: Dimitri's dreams contain violence and spoilers for Verdant Wind & Silver Snow routes.

They’d ridden long into the night in the hopes that the rain might ease off, in the hopes that they might reach their destination all the sooner the next day. One of those hopes, at least, was a lost cause.

It took nearly an hour of searching by lantern light to find a patch of land that wasn’t entirely covered in mud. Finding an inn was a dream outside of possibility out here on this empty road in the middle of nowhere without enough travellers to tempt even the most daring of entrepreneurs to open one.

They’d be able to rest, yes, but there wasn’t going to be enough space for them to have individual tents, or even for a few pairs to share.

Byleth dismounted and surveyed the soggy ground. “All right. Mercedes, Annette, Ingrid, you’re together. Felix, Ashe, Sylvain, you take the second tent. Dimitri and Dedue, you’re with me.”

“Professor,” Dimitri protested, moving to stand beside her. “This isn’t appropriate. As our commander, and a woman, you should have your own tent.”

Byleth shrugged. “What’s wrong with sharing a tent? I know you two aren’t going to stab me or rape me, so I don’t think there’s much to worry about.”

Dimitri went pink, torn between outrage and embarrassment. 

Byleth wasn’t finished with her orders. “Dimitri and Ingrid will get the horses settled.” He could do that, gladly. “Felix has first watch, Ashe is second.”

Felix grumbled in dismay but called out an acknowledgement anyway. Good. 

What choice had he but to obey her? Better she thought his hesitation an excess of formality than an admission of weakness, of his haunted broken mind and sleepless nights.

Trepidation filled his thoughts as he hurried off to his assigned duties. Getting the horses settled and fed was an easy enough thing that his thoughts were free to wander to terrible possibilities. 

He considered trading watch shifts, but he didn’t want to deal with Felix’s questions or Ashe’s concern. And he already hadn’t slept well in the past few days, he couldn’t afford to be fatigued tomorrow when they reached the bandit camp. Which meant keeping himself awake wasn’t an option either.

He sighed, cursing himself for the cowardice. The horse he was rubbing down chuffed at him and went back to its feed. 

In the best case, he would sleep soundly, and none of these fears would come to anything. But far more likely, looming ahead of him, was the chance that he’d instead disturb both Byleth and Dedue and be forced to explain how damaged he was… 

Ingrid watched him closer than usual, but she didn’t ask any questions, for which he was grateful.

By the time the two of them had finished with their mounts, the others had set up the tents and were sitting in their cover, chewing on cold trail rations. There was nothing left to distract himself with, nothing else to provide for his class.

“If we’re lucky, the rain will slow down the bandits,” Ingrid said as they packed away the saddles and brushes. 

“Or make any travelers easier targets,” Dimitri added darkly. He couldn’t afford optimism. 

“That’s why they have us. It’s our duty to protect them.” Ingrid held up her last brush as if brandishing a lance. 

Dimitri couldn’t help but smile. “You’re right. I just wish we could do more. There’s so many people who need it.” 

“Your Highness, Ingrid.” That was Dedue, calling to them from the Professor’s tent. “Come into shelter, please.” 

When Dimitri got back to the tent, Dedue pushed a towel and a wrapped package into his hands. He had to look around for a moment before he spotted Byleth on the other side of their camp. It looked like she was discussing something with Felix and Ashe. 

Dimitri untied the cloth. It contained a crusty bun filled with sliced cheese and meat, and a few pieces of what he suspected were pickled onions. 

“Eat,” Dedue said. “It is not as much as I wanted, but it will be enough.” Because cooking anything substantial would be a losing game in this weather.

“I’m sure it’s fine, Dedue. Thank you. Have the others all had dinner?”

Dedue nodded. “Yes. We are well-prepared despite the circumstances.” 

While Dimitri ate the tasteless meal, Dedue set out their bedding. Dimitri knew he should try to help, but he also knew Dedue would never let him. He’d just finished the last crumbs and folded away the cloth when the Professor returned,

“Dimitri, report. Is everything set?”

“Professor.” Dimitri stood. “The horses are settled, Dedue and I have eaten.”

“Good.” She stretched her arms above her head for a few moments, joints popping, and then pulled off her rain-drenched cloak. 

“Have you?” Dimitri asked, a little hesitantly. She was always working so hard for their benefit, to keep her students safe and guide them to victory. He didn’t want her to forget her own needs. 

“I had some cheese and jerky with Mercedes.” Before Dimitri had a chance to look away, she took off her coat and shirt.

Dimitri’s ears heated. “I- Professor, what are you doing?”

“Getting undressed,” she said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “I don’t want to sleep in this. You can look away if you want but I really don’t care.” Dedue already had, without a word. Dimitri followed suit. He shouldn’t have hesitated, and scolded himself for the impropriety.

This was just one of the many reasons this was a bad idea. But he couldn’t protest now. 

“You should get ready for bed too,” Byleth said, absolutely unmoved. Dimitri didn’t want to think about what article of clothing she was removing now. Or no, he wouldn’t let himself think about it. 

At last, he heard the shifting of blankets. “There, I’m covered. Is that better?”

“I- yes, of course.” What was he supposed to think? He didn’t want to inconvenience her, but this was so utterly inappropriate he didn’t know what to say. He looked around and caught a glint of amused eyes before she sighed and turned her head. 

“Go to bed, Dimitri,” she ordered.

Mechanically, mind blank, he stripped down to his underclothes and crawled into the middle set of bedding. He was still staring at her. Completely unacceptable. He turned over and looked in the other direction. Which only served to give him a view of Dedue’s broad back as he undressed. 

Heat ran through him, a familiar sort this time. Again, he knew he should look away, give his friend privacy, but he couldn’t bring himself to move as his eyes traced the lines of muscle. He was pathetically grateful that Dedue settled down into his own blankets without saying anything. 

Byleth snuffed out their lantern, dropping the tent into darkness. Now there was nothing to distract Dimitri from his thoughts. 

He pulled the blanket over his shoulder and closed his eyes, listening to the other two shifting and settling. But soon, even that fell silent, replaced by quiet, slow breathing. 

They had a mission tomorrow. He needed to sleep. He turned over again, tried to busy his mind’s eye remembering all he could from the Professor’s last lesson.

They’d learned about Srengi weapons, which had differently-shaped blades than most swords or lances crafted in Fodlan. Sylvain had been all but bouncing in his seat, interjecting at every chance with his own knowledge. Dimitri appreciated seeing him so engaged in the lessons he usually laughed off or fidgeted through.

Dimitri too had found the lesson especially interesting. There was so much to learn from their neighboring nations. He only wished it was not all bent towards better forms of waging conflict, of killing opponents. 

If he could someday make peace with Sreng…

No. Those sorts of thoughts would never lead him to sleep. Remember the lesson. 

But thinking about the Professor only led to thinking about how she looked, how she moved, the ferocious practicality of how she fought. Her reassuring words to the class. The warm words of praise meant only for his ears, words that made his heart beat loudly and threatened to steal his focus altogether…

Slowly, Dimitri managed to relax, felt his thoughts turn fuzzy with sleep. He let it take him, despite the terrible things that might lie ahead. 

For a few hours, it worked. His dreams were vague, mundane things, replaying the day’s ride, the week’s training.

But inevitably, they shifted.

He stood in a chasm carved from ancient stone, the canyon walls towering above him. The place was familiar. He’d fought here before, months ago. But something was different this time. Battle raged all around him, but he could touch none of it, and when he shouted, nobody seemed to hear him. Who were these people, and what were they fighting for?

And then he heard the unmistakable sounds of children screaming, turned to protect them too late, raced forward only to see them slaughtered. Blood ran over the dusty ground, staining it dark. 

And the killers, whoever they were, didn’t leave the bodies, no, they knelt to cut them apart with cruel blades, and somehow Dimitri knew they meant to craft their bones into weapons to kill the rest of their kin.

The stench of blood filled his throat. 

He woke, shivering, to quiet darkness, but it was a weak balm against the horror that twisted his stomach and lingered heavy behind his eyes.

His throat burned, like he was going to be sick. 

Mercifully, Byleth and Dedue were still asleep. As quietly as he could, he slipped out from the blankets and crept outside.

He had no idea what time it was. The sky was still utterly dark, rain still pouring down in torrents. The cold, damp air and the heavy slap of fat raindrops against his skin went some way to bringing him out of his head, starting to wash away the horrific things he had seen. 

But not completely. If he closed his eyes, he could still see the blood and bones, hear the screams. He’d never dreamed anything like that before. What did it mean? Another sign of the darkness of his mind? Or an omen of terrible things to come?

“Y-your Highness? Are you all right?” It was Ashe, standing anxiously a few paces away. Damn. At least he was keeping a good watch. 

Dimitri sighed. “I’m fine, Ashe. It’s nothing. Thank you.” 

Ashe smiled, gentle, welcoming. “It’s okay if you can’t sleep! It’s, uh, not a great night for it…”

Dimitri shook his head. “It’s all right. You don’t need to worry.” Because Ashe would, about Dimitri’s state and his own behavior and countless other things. 

Ashe didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t press, only nodded awkwardly and walked back to his post under a shabby canopy on the edge of the camp. 

Looking weak in front of his classmates, who needed him to be strong… Dimitri had hoped to avoid it, but he had failed. He was grateful it was Ashe, who wouldn’t gossip and whose compassion could perhaps push him to overlook finding his House Leader in such a state. 

“Dimitri?”

His name in that voice, drawing his attention whether it was shouted across a battlefield or whispered on a rainy night. 

The Professor stood in front of the tent flap, watching him. She’d lit the lantern with a flint or a spark of magic, and by its light he could see how her undershirt left her shoulders bare…

At least in the dark she couldn’t see his face turn pink. 

“Professor. I- it was a dream, nothing more.” Why did he admit it? “I’m fine. I apologize for disturbing you.” 

“You haven’t,” she said, bluntly. “It’s my job to make sure you’re all right.”

But he knew that wasn’t true. Her job was to lead them in battle, lead them to victory, whatever the consequences. And his was to be the tool fit for the job. 

“We should go back to bed before you get cold,” he said, then winced internally at how it sounded. 

The Professor nodded. “As long as you’re feeling well.”

Dimitri rarely felt well, not recently, not with the constant headaches and elusive sleep, with what rest he could find inevitably cut through with bloody nightmares. And so many answers still evading him, justice so far out of reach…

“I’m fine. You don’t need to worry.” He tried to smile, but even he knew it felt wrong. 

He heard some movement from inside the tent, just before Dedue stepped out. 

“Professor, Your Highness, is something wrong?”

“It’s all right. I’m fine.” It only made him feel worse to grumble. Neither of them deserved his frustration. But his patience with himself was growing thin, which quickly extended to everything else. “Please. You should go back to sleep.”

He went back into the tent, brushing off as much water as he could before stepping inside. Dedue and Byleth followed. 

Only when he was back inside did he realize he was shivering, now with the cold instead of the horror of the dream. He rarely noticed the cold. Those who grew up in Faerghus got used to it. But that was a drier cold, with thick fur coats and warm layers between his skin and the icy air. Standing in a chill rain in nothing but an undershirt was something different, more exposed. 

The warm bed seemed very welcoming now. Maybe he would be able to sleep again after all, he thought, before that hope was stolen from him by a flash of memory, a flash of fire and blood.

He should have known better than to think they could pretend nothing happened.

Instead of simply lying down again like he’d expected, Byleth sat cross-legged on her blankets and watched him intently.

“Dimitri,” she said. “What can we do to help you?” 

He swallowed. Behind him, he heard Dedue sit, also waiting and listening. Waiting for him to explain how he’d failed at something so simple as sleeping quietly. What a great leader he was.

“I can manage. I’m fine. There’s nothing to concern yourselves about.” Neither of them deserved the frustration more properly directed at himself. He ducked his head. “I apologize for disturbing you.”

Byleth gave him an uncharacteristically sharp look, “Enough of that, Dimitri. I’ve lived with mercenaries all my life. I know what battle does to people.”

In a way it almost felt good to have her scold him. Maybe because he deserved it. Maybe because she’d taken charge of something so shamefully out of his control.

“We don’t need to do anything now, but you need to talk to me.”

Of course. She would need to know if he was fit for battle. Another shameful thought. 

“I understand,” he said. “I will certainly inform you if there is anything that might harm my performance in com-“

“That’s not what I meant.” 

He fell silent, tense, waiting for her to speak, waiting for her judgement. 

To his surprise, it was Dedue who spoke next.

“We do not ask this because we are concerned about your performance in battle. We ask because we wish for you to have peace of mind.” 

Peace of mind. He craved it, he couldn’t deny that. But they didn’t understand. Maybe Dedue could come closer, but he thought that Byleth hadn’t yet guessed his sole mission. The one reason he had come to the Officers Academy.

Only after he had found and killed those responsible for the massacre in Duscur could he afford himself rest, peace, friendship, or anything more. 

He turned to Dedue’s unwavering gaze and the concern in his eyes. If they’d been children, back in the palace at Fhirdiad, he wouldn’t have hesitated to curl tight against his only constant friend and let his warmth and steady breathing soothe him into sleep. But those days were long past. Dimitri could not rely on that now, could not take advantage of Dedue’s dedication and at the same time insist he was a friend and not a servant. His own man, free to do as he wished and not be dragged down by any idiot notions about Duscur and treason.

Dedue and Byleth were waiting for an answer.

“I do not know what would help. Please, do not let it take your attention away from the students.”

“Last time I checked, you were one of my students too, Dimitri,” Byleth said. 

“And I will follow your orders,” Dimitri promised. But he could not ask her to comfort him, not now when he hadn’t earned it and they all needed to put this aside for sleep and the coming battle.

And then Dedue tilted his head, and said, “We may not be able to aid you tonight, Your Highness. But if I may ask one thing for myself…”

“Of course,” Dimitri said, without thinking, and that was when he knew he’d been caught. 

“Our camp is well-guarded, and yet I fear I would not be able to protect you in a crisis. It would greatly help my rest if you would sleep closer to me.”

He couldn’t refuse that, and Dedue knew it. He should be irritated at the manipulation, he should be upset that Dedue was again treating himself as only a shield for Dimitri’s protection, but he was far too exhausted for either of those reactions. 

Instead he was only relieved. 

“All right. If you’re certain.” He pulled his bedding towards Dedue’s, as close as he dared.

He glanced back. Byleth was smiling. It was subtle, but he could tell. It was beautiful. 

If he set aside sense, he could imagine Dedue was truly doing this for himself, because he wanted to be near as much as Dimitri did. He could imagine the Professor fretted over him because she wished to see him happy, not because she needed him to be fit to fight their enemies.

“Good,” the Professor said. Did she know that every word of hers could touch him so deeply? He wanted to ask her what the dream had meant. He didn’t know why he thought she would know. But she seemed to know so much, while at the same time knowing almost nothing of things others found basic, like the structure of the church and the duties of government and methods of schooling. But she managed any situation she was put into as if she was born to do it. She was intriguing that way.

And her skills in combat were beyond reproach. He couldn’t have asked for a better teacher. He only wished he could count her as a friend as well. Or possibly… No, that was one thing he should not think about now. 

Byleth yawned. Dimitri again regretted waking her. 

“We should sleep,” she said. “You’ll be safe here, Dimitri.” She gave him a smiling, self-assured look that only made him want to watch her face all night. “I’ve killed intruders from a dead sleep before, and I can do it again.”

“Thank you,” he managed, warmed by her promise of strength. He set his head down. Anything less would be to doubt her skills. 

With Dedue solid and warm behind him, and the Professor guarding them both from the world, at last, he slept.

Morning came far sooner than Dimitri had expected or hoped. Sooner than he wanted, if he was being honest. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of irritation at having to pull himself out of bed and start helping Byleth pack up the tent. It had been a very long time since he’d wanted to stay in bed any longer than he had to when morning and duty came. 

The rain had stopped at last, leaving their formation damp and chilled but no longer mired in mud. The smell of sausages and oats drifted in from the center of the camp. Dedue was cooking. Had Dimitri been so deeply asleep that he didn’t wake when Dedue moved? He dressed quickly and headed outside.

“Your Highness,” he called as Dimitri approached. He held out a bowl. He’d probably intended it to be Dimitri’s breakfast, but the rest of the Lions were close behind him, so Dimitri handed it off to a startled Ashe and took another to bring back to Byleth.

It was unexpectedly pleasant, he thought, waking alongside his closest companions, going through the duties the morning needed. He had goals to achieve, justice to fight for, yes, but perhaps there was time in his life for indulgent moments like this.

And maybe they would make him all the stronger when the day came to fight. 


End file.
